Finally
by mspstar97
Summary: Milly had been best friends with Fred Weasley since forever, but she'd also been secretly in love with him for a year too. And after she sees her best friend flirting with her arch-nemesis, Angelina Johnson, she breaks. She runs, he follows. What happens? This story is about Milly from Love You Forever in her fifth year, but it may not be the path that LYF will take in the future.


**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I had finals, which I aced by the way, and I am now starting an internship with biological research! I promise, I will update Love You Forever very soon, but I just had this idea in my head and it just flowed out. This story still has Milly in it, but it's way in the future at Hogwarts, her fifth year actually. But, don't worry, there aren't many spoilers, and who knows? _Love You Forever_ might not even go down that road. But, anyway, I know you probably just want to get on with the story. So, without further ado, here is my latest fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Away from all that drama. Away from that boy who I'd begun to cherish with all my heart. Away from that boy who had, albeit unknowingly, shattered it into a thousand pieces.

Of course, running never did do me any good. All the while, I could hear HIS footsteps racing after me. I could hear HIS voice shouting for me to come back. But, as I ran through the stone corridors of my beloved school and home, I couldn't bring myself to turn around and wait. But, I knew that it was inevitable that he would catch me.

And catch me he did. I was just ten paces from the solitary peace of my dormitory, but just as I was about to make a mad leap for the door, his arms wrapped around my waist halting any further movement.

I desperately tried to relinquish his hold on me, flinging my arms out and hitting him, to no avail. I finally realized the futility of my wish to escape and calmed down.

Once the hall was completely silent, he whispered in my ear, "What am I going to do with you Milly."

I shuddered at his warm voice and felt one silent tear begin to etch a path down my face. Obviously this was not the response he wanted as he carried on in a louder voice, "I mean for the past five years, FIVE, we got along perfectly. We are BEST friends. Of course, we had our fights, but blimey who doesn't. I would think you were very bloody strange if you didn't argue with me once. But now, when everything's fine, you get all angry at me down at the pitch! What the bloody hell was that all about Milly? TELL ME!"

No matter how sad and fragile I was feeling, his yelling never failed to rile me up, so I wrenched myself out of his arms and said to his shocked persona, "TELL YOU WHAT? That I'm a complete ruddy LUNATIC! That I was completely wrong for being fed up with being hurt time and time again by a boy who I like to think is my BEST friend! That I shouldn't be hurt when I see the boy I love FLIRTING with the girl he ruddy well knows I hate!"

As I said these words, his faced turned shocked, and he reached out to me and started to say, "Milly—"

But, I wasn't having any of it, I kept on with my tirade, "I don't know what to tell you Fred. And you know what? I shouldn't have to tell you any of this because if we are as close as I THOUGHT we were and as close as you CLAIM we are, then you should already realize this. You should already realize that I love you Fred. I've bloody loved you for a flipping year. But you don't care do you? All you care about is getting laid and getting laughs from everyone but me. " I took a shuddering breath and finished, "I don't know why I even bother with you anymore, but I'm done trying Fred. Whatever goes on between us is your call now."

And with that statement, I made to go into my dormitory once again. But of course, the idiot finally did something and grabbed my hand again. He started speaking, "Milly…" but then shuddered off to a stop.

"What? Now you're speechless… Fred Weasley speechless. I never thought I'd live to see the day, " I replied sarcastically, my voice full with tears.

"Stop it Milly. You of all people should know that I'm not a corrosive person. I do what I do to make people happy. And I'm sorry about Angelina too. I didn't realize that it would hurt you so much. If I did, I would never have sat around flirting with her. I would never ever want to hurt you."

Suddenly, my felt like a hundred butterflies had burst into flight within it. I was pretty sure I knew what he was trying to say, but I asked just to make sure.

"Why?" I asked, feeling like I already knew the answer.

"Isn't it obvious? Milly, I love you too. I have for a long while, probably longer than the 'flipping year' you've been in love with me. And as for what goes on between us now, well I hope you know that I want to take us to the next level. I love you and I never want to hurt you ever—"

I had heard enough. I cut him off by pressing my lips to his, and finally it felt like all was right in the world. Nothing could worry me, not school, not Angelina, not OWLs, and not the impending Quidditch Cup. All I could think about were how great it felt to be kissing him, to have his arms around me, how soft his lips were, the electrifying feeling his lips were giving me, HIM. I was in heaven, there was no other word to describe my feelings at the moment.

When we finally pulled away from each other, I looked up at him. Brown met brown, I took in his appearance: twinkling chocolate brown eyes, tousled ginger hair and swollen smiling lips, no doubt from the make out session in which we had just taken part. He placed his forehead onto mine and said, "I've been dreaming about doing that for years."

Chuckling I whispered, "Join the club."

He smiled and said, "I'm just asking this to make it official: Milly, will you be my girlfriend?"

"No, I won't, I'd rather marry the giant squid," I replied sarcastically. At his appalled expression, I laughed and said, "Don't be stupid, of course I'll be your girlfriend Fred! I haven't waited this long for nothing."

"I love your sarcasm," he deadpanned.

"Really? That's it? Only my sarcasm?"

"No, I love everything about you, though I'd be sure I was dreaming if you weren't making some sort of sarcastic comment."

"Yes, life just wouldn't be normal without my sarcastic quips, now would it?"

"No, it wouldn't," he said, "But just to make sure, we're good?"

To answer him, I pressed my lips to his again and kissed him languidly and slowly. When I pulled away, I looked him in the eyes and said, "Yeah, we're definitely good."

And we were because finally, we, Milly and Fred, best friends since Day 1, had gotten together, and I had a pretty good feeling that we were going to be good for a long while.

And I am almost never wrong. Hey! I'm a Ravenclaw, I'm allowed to be somewhat cocky about my intelligence, as my house's average IQ is about 30 points higher than anyone else's. But, don't tell my _boyfriend_ that, I'd like to keep things the way they are now.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? No matter what, please tell me in a review. You know how much I love them, and I hope you realize how much reviews mean to every author. Please help all authors out by giving us feedback. I'd love to hear from you. And, please let me know if you think I should continue this. I was thinking about leaving it as a oneshot, but if I find that a lot of people want me to continue with this, then I'll make this a new chapter fic. So, please... REVIEW! ;)**

* * *

**Ok, I just made a few edits and minute changes because I uploaded this immediately after writing it with no editing whatsoever. Let me know if you see something that needs to be changed.**


End file.
